Early Lovin'
by SilverRose27
Summary: This is a collection of one and two-shots about Ritsu and Masamune's first few holidays as a couple! Includes Masamune's Birthday, Christmas, New Years, and Valentine's Day! Possibly St. Patrick's Day too... Takes place during my 'LMBTO'series!
1. Masamune's Birthday

**~Kyaaaa!~ Okay, many of you wanted this! So here it is!**

**First story will be Masamune's birthday, second – Christmas, third New Years, fourth – Valentine's Day! They will all be one, maybe two-shots, which will more than likely include a lemon!**

**Disclaimer~ **

**PLEASE NOTE: This is early in the relationship, so Miko 'doesn't' know. Oh, and he doesn't know that she owns a lingerie store either.**

Ritsu sighed when he began his walk home. His mangaka were struggling to finish. He wondered why it was suddenly harder to do their work in the winter. It's not like people go outside much when it's so cold anyways! He shook his head. Everyone had gone home relatively early besides him. Taka—Masamune had offered to stay with him, but he refused, saying that he could do his own work. In all reality, it was because he was panicking. Taka—Masamune's Birthday was in a few days!(He was having a hard time adjusting to calling him 'Masamune' instead because he'd only been calling him Masamune for about a week. Except when they were in the office.)

"We've only been 'officially' dating for a little bit… I don't know what to get him!...Damn him, making me confess like that…" He muttered as he was unlocking his door.

"Well, _sorry._" Said a sarcastic voice from behind him. He felt a pair of warm, strong arms wrap around him from behind.

"Ta—Masamune! Cut it out!"

"Mmm, nah."

"But—"

"I heard you debating on what to get me, and you should already know the answer by now."

"W-what?" Ritsu asked. Curious.

"You." Masamune said, kissing him. RItsu blushed scarlet and kissed back a bit. He pulled back after a second, realizing that Masamune was distracting him.

"W-we're already t-together… I… I wanted to get you a gift for your Birthday—and Christmas." He added Christmas as an afterthought because Masamune's birthday was the 24th, and Christmas was the next day. Masamune huffed in annoyance at having the kiss be broken.

"You could always buy me a cake…" He teased.

"Oh yeah! Or I could—wait! I almost told you!"

"So?"

"It would ruin the surprise!"

"…."

"Don't make that face! Wait, why are you laughing?" Masamune continued to laugh for a minute, ruffling his lover's hair.

"It's just that… you care so much. I'm really happy. My parents never really cared all that much, so I wasn't expecting you to care either…."

"Baka! Of course I do…" He blushed again and cut himself off, seeing Masamune grin.

"I'm really happy. But seriously, I don't care about any present except for you."

"Last year, you were all whiny and crap about me not getting you one!"

"Last year, I was still trying to make you fall for me. I wanted you to want to give me something. And you did. We went on that drive, and we did if in the car… We could always do that again."

"…"

"So, what's for dinner?"

"Can't you cook for yourself?"

"I can… but I want you to do it."

"Fine." Ritsu sighed. Masamune only smiled and followed his lover into his apartment.

8888

The next day, Ritsu was still stressing out. It was the 23rd! Masamune's birthday was tomorrow! And to top it off, Ishikaru was mad at him. He'd pissed him off when Ritsu rejected his plans for Christmas. _I didn't mean to make him mad… I-I..I just wanted to spend it w-with Masamune…_ And he didn't really know Ishikaru's friends well enough to go drinking with them. Not that Masamune would let him. He still hated Ishikaru for kissing Ritsu that one time, no matter how much Ritsu protests that it wasn't serious.

"Damn it!" His head jerked up to see Masamune angrily picking up his messenger bag. It was ripped down the side. "I've had this damn thing forever, and it decides to break _now_?" He growled.

"Takano-san, it probably broke _because_ you've had it forever!" Kisa piped up. Masamune glared at him, adjusted his glasses, and walked back to his desk. Ritsu had an idea!

Everyone was excited to get off early! They got to have a nine day-long vacation because of Christmas and New Years!

"Oi, Onodera!"

"Y-yeah, Takano-san?" Ritsu asked. He had to call him by his last name at work.

"C'mon, let's go home together. I'll cook tonight."

"I-I can't. I, um, I have plans!"

"With who?" Masamune demanded. "Not Ishikaru." He stated firmly.

"Nobody! And I told you that he didn't mean it…."

"…I don't care. I still hate him."

"Fine. I'll see you later." He got up to leave. Masamune grabbed his hand.

"I'll come with you."

"N-no!" Masamune raised an eyebrow. "I-I'm a grown man! I can t-take care of myself!"

"…Mmm…Fine…." Masamune reluctantly watched him go. Before he disappeared completely, Ritsu called back,

"I'll be home in a little bit, so don't worry!"

Masamune smiled. Ritsu called it 'home', even though he was going to Masamune's place. He could get used to that, but he could ask him yet because they'd only been 'official' for a little while.

But he would someday.

8888

Ritsu sighed in his sleep and turned over. He was met with a warm pair of lips on his forehead.

"Good morning." Masamune said happily.

"G-good morning." Ritsu fought the urge to scold Masamune for waking him up with a kiss. It was the man's birthday, after all. "Happy Birthday."

"Mmm… Thank you." Masamune said, kissing him on the lips this time. They looked at the clock. It was almost noon! They never slept in this late! Unless they'd had a whole week of sleeping at the office, but they'd gotten off early yesterday.

"Wha! It's almost noon!"

"So?"

"I always feel so lazy after sleeping in so long!"

"Well, I woke up about an hour ago…"

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Ritsu demanded.

"Because I like watching you sleep." He wasn't going to add the part where Ritsu spoke in his sleep. It was a little fun-fact he decided to keep for himself, because if Ritsu found out, he'd try to stop. Masamune liked to hear him sleep-talk.

"B-baka." Ritsu blushed. "Let's get up now." He tried to sit up, but Masamune pulled him back down. Ritsu thought he was going to kiss him, but instead, he held him close, their faces just inched apart.

"I don't even get a birthday kiss?"

"W-we already k-kissed!"

"But I kissed you, so it doesn't count. You have to kiss me." Ritsu blushed. He wanted to protest, but he remembered Masamune saying that his parents never cared about his birthday. He felt bad about that, so he decided to give Masamune a great birthday! He leaned his face in and kissed Masamune on the lips. It was supposed to be a quick kiss, but Masamune ruined that. He was kissing back so passionately that Ritsu melted into it.

"Thank you." Masamune panted. So far, this had been a great birthday.

"Shut—yeah." Masamune was pleased that his lover was making an attempt to be nice.

8888

It was about eight o'clock at night, and Ritsu and Masamune were at the bar. They were meeting a few co-workers there to celebrate Masamune's birthday. Now many of them were leaving.

"So, Ri-chan, what's your gift to Takano-san?" Kisa smirked when Ritsu blushed.

"It's at home."

"Ooh~ So it's _that kind of gift!"_ Masamune was intrigued, wondering if it was indeed, one of 'those' gifts. Kisa was amused, seeing his co-worker's blush.

"N-no! D-don't be ridiculous!"

"Suuuuure it's not….."

"Argh!" Masamune suddenly found his pants being a bit tighter and decided to hurry and thank everyone for coming and drag Ritsu out the door.

8888

Masamune was almost carrying Ritsu through his apartment. They were kissing passionately, and Ritsu was starting to moan into his mouth.

"Is… Is this the… gift you're giving me?" Masamune asked breathlessly. Suddenly Ritsu pulled away.

"Oh! I almost forgot! Thanks for reminding me!" _Damn it! I wish I hadn't said anything!_ "I'll go get it!" He said, walking towards the door.

"No." Masamune said, pulling him back into another kiss.

"M-Masamune! I—"

"Tomorrow. You're not leaving."

"….I wasn't going to leave. It's in a bag, by the door…"

"…"

"Don't pout. I'll be right back."

"… I don't pout."

"Yes you do. Whenever I interrupt us when we're kissing, you pout."

"…Then don't."

"I'm getting your gift. Close your eyes, I didn't have time to wrap it…"

"Okay…" He waited a second, watching Ritsu's retreating form, admiring his ass. He sighed and closed his eyes. After a few moments,

"Y-you can open them now…" Ritsu breathed. Masamune opened his eyes and saw a brand-new messenger bag. He really liked it. It was black, sleek, soft, and had a few extra pockets that looked like folders. That could come in handy when he carried documents and manuscripts.

"Happy Birthday."

"How did you know?"

"I overheard you talking at the office. You said yours had ripped. I-if you don't like it, I can—Mmph!" Masamune kissed him.

"No, I like it. Thank you." He transferred all of his papers into that one, and Ritsu was going to throw his old brown one away, but Masamune stopped him.

"I thought you—"

"I am going to use my new one, but I want to keep this one, too."

"But this one's broken!" Ritsu's brow furrowed.

"Yeah, but this one has… sentimental value."

"Since when do you care about sentimental value?"

"Since it concerns you." Masamune said, continuing from where they left off.

He wouldn't tell Ritsu why he thought it had sentimental values because he knew Ritsu would want to throw it away. It was the same bag he used in highschool. In one on the pockets, there was a picture of Ritsu and him sitting in the library, reading together. He couldn't take it out because he's left it on the sun one day and the plastic that held it had melted a bit, sealing it firmly inside.

_This has been the best Birthday ever_

**~Kyaaaa!~ Okay, I'm sorry for not putting a lemon in this one! There will be one in the next one! **

**Next chapter – their first Christmas as a couple!**

**What did you think? Was it cute?**

**Please Review!**


	2. Christmas1

**~Kyaaa!~ Okay, I know I worried a few of you guys when I posted 'You Are My Light' chapter 2 'cause I said I didn't know when I could post again. It was because I was in trouble. I probably still am, but I felt like writing.**

**Christmas!**

**Disclaimer~**

Ritsu woke up and tried to move, but he was in the tight grip of Masamune. Masamune was still asleep, and he even looked innocent. Ritsu snorted at the thought. _Innocent my ass!_ The other man was asleep so peacefully that he decided to let him sleep a bit longer. He decided to let his mind wander. He smiled, thinking about how this would be their first 'real holiday as a couple'. He thought about how long he spent denying Masamune. In the beginning, he really didn't love him. He was still in love with the image of 'Saga-senpai'. He'd slowly fallen for him, without even realizing it. When he did, he'd denied it, trying to reason with himself, saying it was still 'Saga-senpai' he was in love with. He was happy where he was, and he wanted it to last. He really hoped that they wouldn't end like they did back then. His heart couldn't take it.

Ritsu took a deep breath and felt a cold chill. Masamune still didn't have his heavy-weight blankets out. He must be crazy! Ritsu was freezing! He unconsciously snuggled into Masamune more and realized why. The man was like a damn space-heater! Ritsu was still cold and wanted to get up, but Masamune was asleep. Even though Masamune wasn't awake to see it, Ritsu blushed and wrapped his arms around Masamune's neck, hugging him. Ritsu sighed in contentment and closed his eyes again—only to have them snap open again.

"Mm…You know it's not my Birthday anymore, so what's with the hug? Not that I mind of course."

"I-I was j-just cold!" Masamune pulled him closer anyways, kissing his lips lightly.

"Good morning. What time is it?"

"I-I don't know. So… Did… did you…"

"Did I what?"

"Did y-you have a good Birthday?" Masamune smiled at him.

"Yes, I did. My favorite part was when you were crying my name—"

"Baka! N-not like that! I meant was it a good… You know what I meant!" Masamune chuckled. He liked it when Ritsu got flustered.

"Yes. I did have a good day, thanks to you. You made me breakfast, you went with me to the bar without complaining—I know you don't like that sort of thing, you gave me a wonderful gift—oh, and the bag. You also made me forget about talking to my mother."

"…But I only gave you the bag…"

"No, you gave me _you_ too."

"B-baka! And wait, did you say you didn't call your mother? Masamune!"

"What?"

"Y-you can't do that! I know my own mother would freak out if I did that!"

"Yeah, but I don't really care about that. She probably doesn't either. She's spending Christmas with her family." Ritsu wondered of Masamune had any step-siblings, but his tone was dismissive. He sighed, not wanting to pry, and sat up.

"I suppose we should shower…"

"Sounds good to me."

8888

Ritsu stretched on his couch. He'd gone home to shower, much to Masamune's disappointment. He didn't know why he had to go home when he could shower with him. Ritsu left because he still didn't know what to do for Christmas. He still had a cake in his refrigerator from yesterday. He never got a chance to give it to Masamune yesterday, so that could work… He blushed, remembering all of the times he had fantasized about the same thing in highschool.

"Stupid childish fantasies…" He muttered to himself.

_**Riiiiing! Riiiiing! Riii—**_

"Hello?"

"Merry Christmas, baby!"

"M-mom! I-I'm a grown man!"

"You are still my baby! What time will you be here?"

"…What?"

"Onodera Ritsu! Don't tell me you forgot! Today the family's meeting up for Christmas!"

"But we usually do that on the twenty-seventh or on New Years!" She huffed and made an annoyed sound.

"I know that, dear. I told you a few days ago that your cousin Guroka wouldn't be able to make it on either of those days! Now, you need to get ready! Call me when you get close!" She demanded, hanging up. He didn't even have a chance to protest. He sighed and got his shoes and coat. He was not looking forward to this. He wasn't a fan of family events. His mother always poked and prodded about his love-life, his cousins bombarded him with questions, distant relatives would pretend they were close, and his dad would just go with it all. He had no idea how the man could put up with it. His mother was_ always_ planning something!

"I can't help but wonder what would happen if I told them…." He cringed. It was way too early to do that. And it was a horrible idea to do it at such a large event!

He went to open the door, and was surprised when it opened before he could reach it (scaring him half to death).

"Oh, hey." Masamune said. Ritsu recovered quickly.

"B-baka! You scared me! Hey, don't laugh!" He paused for a second. "Why are you here, anyways?"

"Am I not allowed to see my lover on Christmas?"

"Th-that's….I…um…"

"Relax. I was just coming over to see if you wanted to go for a drive."

"Oh… I'm sorry, but I can't."

"Why not?"

"My mom called me and I have to go to my parents' house to do Christmas."

"I thought that was the twenty-seventh?"

"So did I. I'm really sorry—" Masamune held up a hand to silence him.

"Don't worry about it. We'll do something later. I can edit some storyboards until then."

"But we're off work until New Years!"

"So? I managed to get some of my mangaka done early." Ritsu shivered, wondering how those poor souls managed with the Demon-Editor-In-Chief.

"Okay… I gotta go now, I'll see you later." He went to step around Masamune, but the man had other plancs. He spun Ritsu to face him and crushed their lips together. The kiss was too short for either of their liking, but Ritsu had to go.

"Love you, bye."

"I-I love you too. Bye."

88888

The family thing was just as annoying as it was every year. Ishikaru didn't go because… well, he wasn't sure. He knew that Toka wasn't Ishikaru's step-dad anymore, but he was still invited. He never went unless he came directly with Ritsu. He felt his phone buzz and hid it under the table. His mom would skin him if she saw it.

**When did you put up your Christmas tree and stuff?**

He thought for a minute. He never really decorated for Christmas that much before, but this time, Ishikaru had insisted. He didn't want to tell Masamune that part though.

**Sent to: Takano Masamune**

**A few days ago. My mom complains about me not decorating, and when I told her I would, she demanded pictures.**

**Txt Msg from: Takano Masamune**

**Wow. **

**Sent to: Takano Masamune**

**Yeah.**

**Txt Msg from: Takano Masamune**

**So anyways, what time are you coming home?** Ritsu snorted as he read that.

**Sent to: Takano Masamune**

**Why? Miss me already?** He was being sarcastic.

**Txt Msg from: Takano Masamune**

**Yes. **Now he felt bad.

**Sent to: Takano Masamune**

**I'll leave in about ten minutes**

He snapped his phone shut, and said goodbye to everyone. His mother was pouty and a bit moody, muttering about how he didn't stay long enough. He sighed and promised that he would next time. She pulled him aside right before he left.

"Ritsu, honey, I'm worried about you…"

"Mother! I'm a grown man! I can—"

"Not that! Your love-life! An-chan's still quite taken with you—" _Who's the one who gave her false hope, mom?_ He thought bitterly. "—and I've been thinking that maybe it wasn't such a good idea to break it off. I think—"

"Mother! Please! We already went over this! I only love An-chan as a sibling! A-and besides, I-I already have someone…" He blushed bright scarlet. She gasped.

"When can I meet her? What's her name? When did you-"

"That's enough, honey. He's got to go." His father had saved him yet again. He nodded his thanks to his father and hugged them both goodbye. He knew that Masamune was waiting in his apartment. He had a better reading light.

8888

Masamune was quite bored. RItsu had left hours ago, and he was done editing. He had to wait a bit before faxing them to his mangaka though. He knew she had kids, and if he faxed them now, he knew there'd be sticky little prints on them.

After he texted him, he'd felt a little better. He took out a cigarette and was about to light it when he remembered Ritsu saying that id he smoked in Ritsu's apartment, he wouldn't get any sex for a week. He shivered at the thought. He liked it when Ritsu got a little mad, it was cute. He didn't like it when Ritsu was genuinely mad though. He didn't like fighting at all. He was also worried about Ritsu's mother. He knew she still wanted him to get back together with An-chan, and he was afraid Ritsu would cave. _No, he said he'd give us a chance… But they were engaged for so long… But he's mine…. He's mine…._

He sighed and lit up anyways. He stood by the vent so the smell wouldn't stick as bad. He briefly wondered what his mother was doing. _Probably eating dinner with her family… How many kids does she have again?_

"Masamune?" His head snapped up to see Ritsu. He was about to smile, but he noticed that Ritsu was scowling. Then he realized he was still holding a lit cigarette.

Oh shit.

**~Kyaaaa!~ Okay, this one will be two or three chapters long! Sorry! I meant to update sooner, but I've been busy! Nothing really eventful happened in this one….**

**Please Review anyways though!**


	3. Christmas2

**~Kyaaaaa!~ Ooh, what will happen to Masamune now that Ritsu caught him smoking in Ritsu's apartment?**

**Disclaimer~**

"Ritsu! I said I was sorry!" Masamune pleaded with the man sitting next to him on the couch. He was giving Masamune the silent treatment. He just glared.

"Oh come on. I was smoking by the vent so the smell wouldn't stick… And I didn't even finish the cigarette!"

"…."

"Please forgive me?"

"…."

"I love you."

"….Shut up." Ritsu was blushing.

"Ha! You talked!"

"Doesn't mean you win. I gave you one rule. One. And you broke it."

"You make it sound as if I did something horrible."

"You did."

"Smoking isn't that bad."

"It's bad for the paint on the walls, it smells bad, and it's bad for your health!"

"….So you were worried about my health?"

"Were you even listening—Mmph!" He pulled him in for a kiss. He was surprised when Ritsu almost melted into it, but then Ritsu pushed him away.

"I promise I'll never do it again…"

"You said that last time!"

"…But it's Christmas. You should forgive me anyways. And I really am sorry."

"….. Fine. Just this once!" He warned—before being scooped up in a breathless kiss. Masamune smirked a bit on the inside. He was sure Ritsu would say no, but he forgave him! Their tongues met, and Ritsu moaned. Masamune was pretty smug. _There shall be sex tonight. Next time, I should step outside though. That was a close call._

"W-wait!"

"No." Masamune growled.

"B-but—"

"Whatever it is, it can wait."

"No! It could go bad! Let me go! _Masamune!" _Masamune sighed and put him down.

"What is it?" To his surprise, Ritsu blushed.

"J-just wait here. I-I'll go get it!" Now Masamune was intrigued. But he knew it wouldn't be _that_ kind of thing. Ritsu was still very shy, and they'd only been dating for a little while. He couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed at that thought, but he was still looking forward to whatever it was because it was from Ritsu. Ritsu called him from the kitchen.

"You can come in now!"

"Coming." He walked into the kitchen. Ritsu was standing at the table, and a big, great-looking cake sat on it. It was circular with white frosting, designs in pink and red, and strawberries were on top and piled around it. _It looks more like a Valentine's Day cake…_He mused. If Ritsu would have looked closely, he would have seen Masamune was blushing, just slightly.

"What's with the cake?"

"W-well, we never had one together on Christmas, and you mentioned that you had thought about it before too… I'm sorry, this is stupid, isn't it?"

"Not really. I like it. And look, there's room to write on it."

"Write on it? Oh yeah…" He blushed again. Masamune saw the tag before Ritsu could hide it.

**Lover's Christmas cake! Under the words, 'Merry Christmas', write a message to your lover!**

Masamune grinned, and Ritsu started to babble.

"I, er, it—it was the only one in stock, and it—"

"_Sure it was."_

"It was!"

"Well, let's do it."

"W-what!" Masamune chuckled.

"I meant writing on the cake. Look, it came with two frosting colors," He said, picking up the red one. He handed Ritsu the pink one. "Don't peek." Masamune joked. Ritsu had no idea what to write, so he thought of what Masamune would probably expect. He wouldn't expect much, since they hadn't been dating long and Ritsu was shy. For some reason, that drove him to write something else.

"On the count of three, we remove out hands and show each other," Masamune declared.

"What, are you five?"

"No, that's what the game directions say on the tag. Ready? One…. Two… Three!"

Masamune: **I Love You**

Ritsu: **I Love You**

Ritsu didn't even have time to blink before he felt arms pull him close and a pair of warm lips press against his own.

"Thank you."

"Y-yeah. You too…" Ritsu whispered.

"I suppose you'll want us to eat it now. I guess I can wait to make love to you until after… Maybe…."

"B-baka…" But he was blushing. He was really happy. Masamune cut a piece from both sides, and made sure that both said 'Love'. He put them on one plate and grabbed two forks. Before he sat down, he asked,

"Hey, what kind of cake is this? I've never seen it before…" It looked like yellow cake, but it had brown swirls in it.

"O-oh… Well, I didn't know what kind of cake you'd like best, so I got marble cake…. It's where you can swirl two flavors together without mixing the actual flavors too much. You can taste both. I learned how to make it a while ago, but I decided to buy one instead because it looks a bit neater…"

"Mm… Next time, you should make it. I like it better when you cook for me."

"Baka! I'm no expert baker!"

"Whatever. We should eat it now, before the frosting melts."

" 'Kay."

Ritsu sat down, and Masamune pulled his chair so it sat right next to him. Ritsu just now noticed that both pieces of cake were on the same plate.

"You know, there are more plates in the cabinet, right?"

"Yes, but then we wouldn't be playing the game right."

"Game?"

"Look at the back of the tag."

**Now that you've both written a message to each other, you get to eat it! But wait, there's more! If you're a real couple, you've got to play this game!**

**Put both pieces on the same plate.**

**Sit close together.**

**Take the piece you wrote on and cross your arm with your lover's.**

**Feed each other bite by bite of the cake you wrote on.**

**At the end, kiss your lover.**

**It's just like a wedding! **

"Th-that's stupid! That's not even a real game! There isn't even a way to win!" He cursed himself for not throwing that tag away!

"So? I like it."

"It's a stupid couples' game!"

"We are a couple."

"That's… I don't… we aren't…."

"We aren't what?" He asked, almost hurt.

"Just… Just shut up and we'll play it, baka!" Masamune grinned and pulled him close. He handed Ritsu a fork and picked one up too. Then he crossed his arm with Ritsu's and the game commenced.

He fed Ritsu first, and Ritsu was blushing so much. It was adorable! When it was Ritsu's turn, his hand trembled slightly, but he got it. Masamune chewed and swallowed, surprised about how good it was. He didn't really have a favorite type of cake, but this could be it. Well, he liked red velvet cake too…

"Say 'ah'." He grinned when Ritsu glared at him.

"Baka! Just… just feed me the damn cake…"

"Yes, Boss." He grinned again and fed him another bite. He started to get an idea. An evil, evil, idea…

Ritsu fed him another bite. Ritsu gasped when he felt Masamune's hand on his leg, dangerously close to his crotch. He glared at Masamune, but Masamune but on an innocent face. Two can play at this game!

When Masamune reached over to feed him another bite, Ritsu took the bite, but then he began to lick the frosting off the fork. He sucked at it a bit, and swirled his tongue on it. He was blushing as he did so, and Masamune's pants were now uncomfortably tight.

"Th-that's foul play…" Masamune managed.

"And having your hand there isn't?"

"Touché…" They were almost down to the last bites. "Mm, you know, I like it when you blush." He said, making Ritsu blush again. _Beautiful. There's no other word for it._

They both scooped up the last bites and fed it to each other at the same time.

"That was pretty good cake," Ritsu commented.

"Yeah, but now I'm hungry for something _else."_

**~Kyaaa!~ Yay! Christmas part is almost done! The lemon is in the next chapter! Sorry, I just wanted to update this separate. It's a weird transition from something kind of cute to sex…**

**Please Review!**


	4. ChristmasFinal

**~Kyaaaa!~ Okay, I'm back! I've been really busy, and sick, so I know you're all still mad at me for disappearing on you… I'm sorry! Please forgive me!**

**Disclaimer~**

Masamune devoured Ritsu's lips in a searing kiss, aching with need. Ritsu was surprised at first, but soon began to kiss back._ What am I doing? We can't have s-sex in the kitchen!_

"M-Masamune! S-stop—"

"No." He growled, capturing Ritsu's lips once again. Ritsu was losing the battle. He was trying to talk, but he also wanted nothing more than to melt into the kiss.

"Mm—Masa-Ah! M-Masamune!" Masaune started to pull at Ritsu's pants and nip at his neck. Ritsu really didn't want to do it in the kitchen. In a last desperate attempt, he twisted suddenly, causing Masamune's grip to loosen. Before Masamune could do anything, Ritsu jumped out of his reach and darted for the living room. Masamune growled and bounded after his fleeing lover.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked roughly as he caught up to him. Ritsu paled a bit.

"I-I told you that we shouldn't do it in the kitchen!"

"You don't want to have sex with me?"

"I-I didn't say that!"

"Oh, but I think you did… I guess I'll go…" Masamune feigned. If Ritsu didn't come after him, he'd turn around and fuck him anyways, because he knew that Ritsu _did_ want it. To his surprise, RItsu did stop him.

"I-I do w-want you…" He was blushing, but he had a determined look on his face.

"Good."

8888

"Oh! Oh, Masamnue! Ah! Nnngh!" Masamune smiled and took his mouth off of RItsu's throbbing manhood. Ritsu made a little sound of protest, but it was quickly cut off by another moan as Masamune began to lick up his stomach and to his chest. He stopped at Ritsu's nipples and swirled his tongue around them, sucking and nipping.

"M-Masamune…please!" Ritsu didn't even know what he was begging for, but Masamune seemed to. He kissed Ritsu once more, and their tongues met in a battle for dominance. Masamune kissed him hungrily, while reaching for the lube he kept under the couch. Ritsu would probably freak out if he knew about it, but it came in handy pretty often. It was almost empty. He quickly put some on his fingers and began to prepare his lover. Ritsu almost cried out but Masamune muffled his cry with his lips. When he inserted the second finger, Ritsu began to moan and writhe beneath him. He couldn't hold back much longer!

"I'm putting it in," He warned. He put the tip of his erection near Ritsu's entrance and began t push in slowly, teasing them both. RItsu wanted him to go faster, but there was no way he could say that! He moaned when Masamune bit his neck and gently sucked as he waited for Ritsu to adjust to his sizeable shaft.

"Mm….M-Masamune! D-don't! You'll l-leave a mark!"

"Exactly." He murmured, kissing Ritsu's lips once more before he began to thrust.

"Oh! Oh!...Ah!...M-Masamune! Nnnngh!" Masamune grunted in pleasure. Ritsu felt so good!

"Oh, Ritsu… You're _so tight…."_

"Sh-shut up! D-don't say things like that-Ah!" Masamune thrusted particularly hard at thoat moment, cutting Ritsu off. Ritsu forgot all about his protesting as wave after wave of pleasure hit him.

"M-Masamune! Ah! I-I'm cumming! Ah!" He came onto their stomachs and onto the floor. When he came, his muscles cleched around Masamune's cock and pushed him over the edge as well.

"_Ritsu!" _He called, riding out his orgasm. Ritsu writhed in pleasure beneath him.

When he pulled out, they both collapsed, shivered. It was kind of cold. Masamune half-smirked and pulled him close. He grabbed a blanket off of the couch behind them and pulled it over them. He wrapped his arms around Ritsu and sighed, content. Ritsu blushed, but he didn't protest. Masamune kissed Ritsu's shoulder, saying,

"Merry Christmas, Ritsu."

"M-Merry Christmas, M-Masamune… I-I love you…"

"I love you too, baka." He said softly, kissing Ritsu's lips that time. Ritsu offered him a small smile, and he returned it. They lay together for an hour and just cuddled. It was odd for them; they didn't usually do sentimental things like that. Ritsu was starting to drift off to sleep when his lover's voice interrupted him.

"Look," Masamune whispered. "It's snowing."

"What?" Ritsu turned his head towards the window, and sure enough, it was snowing. The lights in the city seemed to make it glow. It was beautiful. It was one of the best Christmases both of them had ever had.

**~Kyaaa!~ Gah, I'm sorry I made you wait so long! I will try to update more! I have been really sick. It hurts a lot to move, but I wanted to write. Please let me know if this was good! I kind of rushed!**

**Next: New Years! **

**Please Review!**


	5. New Years' 1

**~Kyaaaa!~ I know, it's been forever! I'm sorry! I've been busy, and I don't know when I'll update this or 'You Are My Light' because I have to babysit 5 kids in a bit. I'm trying to hurry before they get here! **

**Hmm… Will they get to have Hime-Hajime? I don't even know yet!**

**Disclaimer~**

Ritsu and Masamune were currently not talking. Neither had wanted it to be like this, but it was. Masamune was pissed. Ritsu was too. Ritsu's mother had called and said that they were having a New Year's party anyways, even though she had said that the Christmas one had counted as both. When he had tried to decline, she had burst into hysterical fits, saying that he didn't love her. In the end, he had agreed. Masamune was pissed because he had wanted to see the sunrise with his lover. It was important to Japanese people to start the New Year off with someone you love because it symbolized that you wanted to stay with them for that entire year…. And Hime-Hajime didn't sound too bad either…

Now he wouldn't have that chance. He didn't know why Ritsu hadn't declined his mother's invitation.

"He's just got no spine when it comes to that woman…" He muttered under his breath. He and Ritsu had just had another fight about it and Ritsu had stormed out, saying,

"Sleep by yourself, you asshole!" Masamune sighed. He had gotten used to Ritsu sleeping over, or him sleeping there. He didn't like it when Ritsu went home.

Ritsu slammed the door to his apartment and sat in his bed, not bothering to change. He was tired. He also felt emotionally exhausted from his fight with Masamune. He _did_ want to spend New Years' with him, but his mother was so…

"Ugh… Why couldn't mother just be satisfied with the Christmas thing? I did want to watch the sunrise with him…" Then he thought about their fight.

_**~Flashback~**_

"_If you don't want to spend New Years' together, then just say so!"_

"_That's not what I meant, and you know it!"_

"_Then why did you say yes?"_

"_She's my mother!"_

"_You have a choice. You're an adult, Ritsu."_

"_I know that!"_

_They stared at each other with heat in their glares. Masamune didn't want to fight. Especially id Ritsu was leaving. It's bad luck to fight with someone on New Years'—especially for a couple. He decided on a tactic he had used before—kissing Ritsu. Ritsu shoved him back._

"_You think that solves everything? Is that what this is about? Sleep by yourself, you asshole!"_

"_Ritsu, wait—"_

_SLAM_

_**~End of flashback~**_

Masamune sighed. He wished he could control his temper better, and that Ritsu wasn't as stubborn as he himself was. He was about to go after his lover, but then his ;hone rang.

"Hello?"

"T-Takano-san?" squeaked a tiny, quavering voice. He hadn't realized that he had growled it.

"Speaking."

"I-it's me, Hiyagi Kukamo. I-I know that I've been running behind on my manuscripts lately, and I wanted to tell you… This one is done. I have the storyboard and everything! I swear—"

"Oh? And what inspired this?"

"I… I wanted to spend New Years' with my boyfriend…" _Don't we all?_ He sighed, thinking about it. If he went to see her—she lived far off, in the country—then Ritsu could go and they wouldn't have to fight. He still didn't want Ritsu to go, but this way, they'd both be somewhere.

"I'll come and look at it. Tomorrow's New Years', so I'll come tonight."

"You don't have to do that! You can come after—"

"No, I have family to stay with over there anyways." He lied. She bought it.

"Alright. I'll see you when you get here, I guess…"

"I'll call you when I get off the train."

"Okay. Bye."

"Hn." He hung up

"Now what?" He asked himself. But he knew the answer. Which is how he ended up at Ritsu's door.

8888

_**Knock knock knock**_

"I wonder who that could be…" He wasn't expecting anyone, and he was sure that Ishikaru was out with some friends. He had invited Ritsu (again) and he had declined (again). He didn't know Ishikaru's friends, and he didn't really want to go anyways. When he opened the door, he was surprised to see Masamune.

"What are you doing here?"

"Are you going to let me in?"

"Depends. Are you done being an ass?"

"Probably not, but you should let me in anyways."

"…Fine."

He moved aside and let Masamune through. Masamune walked in and took Ritsu by the hand. Ritsu let himself be led to the couch, not knowing what else to do. Masamune pulled Ritsu into his lap, and Ritsu started to struggle. Masamune just held onto him until he stopped. Ritsu sighed.

"What do you want?"

"I… I guess to apologize? I'm not good at this type of thing. But if you want to go to your mother's thing, you can. I'm going to go see one of my mangaka tonight—she lives in the country, so I'll probably stay in a hotel near where she lives."

"…"

"Are you going to say something?"

"…"

"Am I forgiven?"

_~Chu~_

Masamune sat there, stunned for a second. Ritsu kissed him. It was chaste, but it was still a kiss. Ritsu was blushing badly.

"Y-yeah. I guess I should apologize too… I should have asked you first. And I guess I got mad at you because of that kiss. It just seemed like you… that's all you wanted…"

"Baka. Of course not. I already told you that I'm no good at relationship stuff."

"Me neither. I suppose we'll improve though." Masamune grinned. "Why are you smiling?"

"Because you think we're going to stay together. That makes me happy. I'll be glad to improve—as long as it's with you."

"B-baka! What time does your train get here?"

"Mm…. around nine, I think." He said, kissing Ritsu again. Ritsu kissed back, but then he looked at the clock.

"You've got to go! It's almost eight-thirty! You'll barely have time to make it!"

"Mmm… Later train…." Another kiss.

"N-no! There aren't any later trains. Especially where she lives. If she lives in the country, nine o'clock trains run last."

"…Damn."

"I'll see you tomo—the day after tomorrow."

"Fine." He sighed and kissed Ritsu one more time. "I love you."

"I-I love you t-too."

**8888The Next Day8888**

Masamune puffed out some smoke and snubbed out his cigarette. Editing Hiyagi-sensei's work hadn't taken very long. She was getting much better. He was pleased at her growth, but also a bit disappointed. Now he had nothing to do. It was only three o'clock in the afternoon. He sat on a swing outside of the small inn he was staying at. It was a nice little place. It looked like a really house, really. He had taken a walk, and ended up in the woods, on a bench-swing. It was a couples' swing. It looked like it was woven with roses on the top, and he could even see a heart-shape carved in it. He sighed again and laid back. _Maybe I can just close my eyes for a few minutes…._

8888

Ritsu was getting annoyed. His mother's plan couldn't be more obvious!

"You and An-chan should greet guests together!"

"But mo—"

"No 'but's, young man! You are the heir to the company, and we have important guests coming over! Now, be on your best behavior!"

"Yes, mother…"

"Good."

After his mother had left, An-chan looked confused.

"Ri-chan…"

"Yeah?"

"Are…are we…?"

"I'm sorry. My mother is… well, being mother."

"S-so…. Are you and your neighbor…?"

"Y-yes… I, um, just… yes."

"I… I'm really happy for you, Ri-chan." She said, brushing a strand of light brown hair from her face. Her chocolate-colored eyes were watery, making him feel horrible.

"…Thank you."

"Mmhm." She walked away, leaving him alone.

The part lasted until seven o'clock. Well, it went on until twelve, but Ritsu wanted it to be over. He had been trying to negotiate with his mother, asking if he could leave early. Now, he didn't care. He never liked these events anyways. His mom trying to fix him up, people pretending to smile, stupid people pretending to know him. He was sick of it. He didn't want to stay and watch the fireworks with these people… He wanted Masamune.

**~Kyaaaa!~ Okay, I had to update and show you that I'm not dead! I know I'm taking forever… Sorry. I've not been feeling well. And I started this on Sunday, so I didn't make it in time for the five kids I had to babysit—still am until Wednesday. I had to wait for them to go to bed.**

**Next chapter: Will he make it in time to see Masamune before sunrise?**

**Please Review!**


	6. New Years Final

**~Kyaaa!~ I meant to update this sooner, but if you're reading my series, I already told you about my laptop. It keeps crashing, and I lost what I had done of this chapter. Sorry guys. Anyways, if I can, I'll have this chapter done by Wednesday. Please don't lose faith in me!**

**Disclaimer!**

_I'm an idiot! I should have waited until tomorrow! It isn't a big deal….. But if it's not a big deal, why do I feel like this? Why is my heart aching? We made up before we said goodbye… I'm already almost there, so I guess it's too late to turn back…_

He had taken the nine-o'clock train. He had been right about that. They were the last trains to run going to a destination so far out into the rural areas. He vaguely remembered Masamune saying she lived around here… He just didn't know where. The train-ride had taken three hours, and it was eleven fifteen. He needed to hurry!

7777

Ritsu had already checked two inns—hurrying as fast as he could. No luck. There was only one more, but he had to walk through the woods. He looked at the clock on his phone—11:36.

_I need to hurry!_

But it was really hard to see. He kept tripping over roots and rocks. Even with the light of the full moon, he was still as clumsy as ever.

"At this rate, I'll never find him!" To top it all off, he was pretty sure he was lost. He couldn't get back to town on his own. He sighed.

8888

Masamune woke up with a start. He was surprised to find that it was very dark. _Does it really get dark that fast?_ He looked at his phone and cursed. He had been sleeping for a long time! He sat up and stretched, only to find a blanket draped over him. _Must have been Tawni-san. She is such a sweet old lady…_ He glanced around. Why had he woken so suddenly? What was the sound? It sounded like twigs snapping…

"Damn it all! This is stupid Ta—Masamune's fault!" Was that—no… It _couldn't be…Could it?_

"Ritsu?" He called out. No answer. Of course not. He was hearing things—

"M-Masamune?" Masamune was in his feet in and instant. He scanned the area, but didn't see anything.

"Ritsu?" He called again.

"I…I'm right here…" He sounded slightly annoyed. Masamune scanned the area again and (thanks to the moonlight) sure enough,found his lover. He was on the ground. In seconds, Masamune was by his side, pulling him up and kissing him deeply. When they broke their kiss, Masamun panted,

"Why are you here?"

"…"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make it sound like that. I meant 'why are you here?' as ' Aren't you supposed to be at your mother's house?' " Ritsu blushed.

"Y-yeah… I… I don't know why I'm here myself," he admitted sheepishly. Masamune raised an eyebrow. "I-I just had this feeling… L-like I just _had_ to see you… I'm sorry, I'm probably not making any sense." He looked up and met Masamune's eyes. Ritsu's eyes were so mesmerizing in the moonlight. It gave them a sort of dusky-glowing look. He could see the truth and love in his eyes. At that moment, he wouldn't have traded anything in the world to change anything that had led up to this moment.

"I love you," he said, sweeping Ritsu's feet out from under him. Ritsu gasped as he felt himself being lifted and carried. He wanted to protest, but the words died in his throat when he saw Masamune's smoldering eyes. He felt himself being put down on something hard and when he leaned back, the thing moved too. _A swing?_

"Do you love me?" Ritsu's heart stopped for a second. Then he got pissed.

"Of course I do, you idiot! What, did you think it would just wear off so quickly? I—" He suddenly cut himself off. "Y-you made me do that on purpose!" Masamune gave him and incredulous look.

"Me? How?"

"Y-you distracted me!"

"Oh, so I'm a _distraction? _And just what about me do you find_ distracting?" _He purred in Ritsu's ear.

"I-I… Um, I d-don't…" He was getting flustered and frustrated at the same time. "Oh, to hell with it!" He fumed and pulled Masamune back down to him for a passionate kiss. Right when their lips touched—

_**Beep Beep!**_

It was an alarm that was on Masamune's phone. It was set for midnight so he could call Ritsu when it was… Well, who cared anymore? This was all that mattered. He pulled Ritsu closer, and he felt Ritsu's fingers running through his hair. Ritsu moaned into his mouth. Only a need for oxygen could drive them apart. Both were panting.

"So that's what it's like…" Masamune said in wonder.

"W-what?"

"The kissing."

"B-baka! We kiss all the time!"

"I know. I meant kissing the one you love at midnight. It was really…wow. I don't mean to sound like a teenager, but that was amazing. Maybe there is something to that myth." Ritsu blushed again and nodded slightly. When he glanced back up at Masamune, he was pulled into another searing kiss.

_**~Lemon~**_

Their lips met in a clash of raw need. Masamune was grinning on the inside. He couldn't believe that Ritsu had come all this way to see him. It made his heart swell. Ritsu moaned against his mouth and writhed beneath him. Masamune began grinding his hips against his lover's, making sure both of their erections could feel the friction. Ritsu began to squirm and Masamune decided to tease him for a bit. He pinned Ritsu's hands above his head and begin to kiss lightly all the way to Ritsu's stomach. Ritsu made a whimpering sound in the back of his throat. Masamune smiled and kissed Ritsu's lips once more, savoring his taste.

"P-please?" That did it. Even if Ritsu didn't know what he was begging for, Masamune sure did. Suddenly, Ritsu's clothing was the enemy. He yanked the shirt off—quick, but without hurting Ritsu—and immediately kissed him again.

When he went for the hem of Ritsu's pants however, he was not expecting Ritsu to push his hands away. He growled and Ritsu blushed deeper and nodded to Masamune. At first he was confused, but then he got it. _'Your turn'_ He grinned and pulled off his own shirt before practically ripping Ritsu's pants off of him. He quickly took off his own pants and discarded them. _Wait a minute… what about lubricant? Shit!_ He mentally cursed himself He felt Ritsu move underneath him and realized that Ritsu had started to crawl away, probably after noticing the same thing. He was reaching for the jacket that had been discarded sometime before the shirt. Masamune began to pull him back until he saw why. There was a bottle of lubricant sticking out of the pocket. He raised his eyebrow.

"So you were planning on taking advantage of me the whole time?" He teased. Ritsu sputtered and fumbled with the bottle.

"D-don't even go there! _**You**_ are the one who takes advantage of _**me**_, if anything!" He half stuttered half growled. Then he looked away for a second. "A-and besides, I didn't think you would have any, and it always hurts more to go without…" True. He never wanted to hurt his Ritsu, but even if they hadn't had lube, he wasn't sure he could hold back.

"Mm… And you've even got cherry… my favorite." He purred in Ritsu's ear again, making him shiver. The swing swayed a little bit, and Masamune didn't want to chance Ritsu falling. He got off the swing and turned Ritsu to face him. Then he got back on, at a new angle. Ritsu looked up at him in question, but his eyes widened and his mouth opened in a loud grunt of surprise, pain, and pleasure. Masamune had stuck two fingers in at once. He didn't think he could wait much longer. The moans that were coming from his lover didn't help at all.

"I'm putting it in," he warned huskily. He winced at the sudden cry of pain from his lover as he began to push his erection in. He started to pull out.

"I'm sorry—"

"W-what are y-you doing? Keep..keep g-going!" Ritsu pleaded. His eyes had tears in them.

"Are you sure—"

"Ungh!" Ritsu suddenly slammed down and impaled himself fully on Masamune's manhood.

"_Ritsu!" _he grunted in surprise. He felt so _good!_ Masamune paused to hold Ritsu's hips steady. He didn't want to hurt him. Ritsu started to buck and started to ride him. The sight was so erotic! It made Masamune even harder, if that was possible. He kept his hands on Ritsu's hips to help him, and Ritsu was crying out at every thrust.

"Ah! Oh, oh, oh! Hnn….Oh! Fffnn…..Hnnn….Ahh!" Masamune suddenly felt the urge to pound into him. Hard. He pushed Ritsu back and began to thrust over and over, hitting his sweet-spot every time.

"M-Masamune! Ahh! P-please! Ahh!" He began to thrust harder, and grabbed Ritsu's own manhood and began to stroke him. A breeze came through, but neither one could feel it. They were too absorbed in each other. The breeze cause the petals that were on the flowers to blow all around them. Some caressed Ritsu's skin, but he didn't notice. Masamune growled. He didn't want anything touching Ritsu right now other than himself. He began to thrust harder, sensing that he was close to climax. Ritsu was too.

"M-Mas—ahh—muune! Ahhhh!" he came onto their stomachs and Masamune felt his own climax take over.

"_Ritsu!"_ He whispered into his lover's hair before tilting Ritsu's head up for a kiss. "I love you,"

"I-I love you too…"

_**~End of Lemon~**_

**"**I must say, _Hime-Hajime_ is amazing."

"Sh-shut up! I'm not a princess, you know. Nor was I a virgin." He glared pointedly at Masamune. Ritsu was starting to get tired.

"I_** definitely**_ knew that one."

"What time does the sun come up?" Ritsu asked sleepily. _Did he not hear me? Maybe he is really tired._

"At around one-thirty."

"Are you sure? That seems so early…"

"I checked."

They were wrapped up in the blanket that Tawni-san had given Masamune. They hadn't moved since their 'session'. Masamune was content. He had his lover wrapped in his arms. Suddenly, he noticed it becoming lighter out. He shook Ritsu's shoulder gently.

"Hmm?"

"Look, the sun is rising now." Sleepy green eyes opened and quickly widened.

"It's beautiful! "He exclaimed. The sun was a brilliant orange, and the sky was streaked with pink, red, orange, purple, and yellow. It highlighted the trees around them beautifully and Masamune, without looking at the sunrise at all,

"Yes. Beautiful." He agreed, kissing Ritsu's shoulder.

"…Masamune?"

"Yes?"

"I…I.. nevermind…"

"No, tell me."

"I.. D-do you want to… I mean, we…Should this be our tradition?" He finally blurted out. Masamune was taken off guard. Then he smiled.

"Are you saying you want to come here with me every year?"

"Y-yes…"

"The answer is yes. I'm glad you want to form a tradition with me."

"Mm.." He laid his head back down. Masamune just couldn't resist adding,

"So you can take advantage of me again." He was smacked on the arm.

**~Kyaaa!~ Okay, All done with New Years! Now it's Valentines' Day next! **

**Sorry, I had to rush a bit 'cause this is my mom's computer…**

**Please Review!**


	7. Valentine's Day part One

**Ohhh my gooosh! I FORGOT ABOUT THIS STORY! I am sooo sorry! I didn't mean to! Please forgive me!**

**I feel like such a bitch!**

…**.**

**Valentine's Day**

**Disclaimer!**

Masamune fought to hold back a chuckle. Watching the interns squirm was just too funny. Nobody else could tell that he was amused. He had a scowl on his face and had just intimidated the crap out of the new guy, whatever his name was. This guy was an idiot. He had no business working in Takano Masamune's department. He had just ruined an entire storyboard by spilling coffee all over it. He wasn't even delivering it! He was so lucky that Ritsu kept a backup!

"You can go now, -san."

"T-thank you, Onodera-san!"

He scampered of as quickly as he could, not daring to look back. Ritsu turned to him, a stern look on his face.

"Must you always torment them?"

"Must they be stupid?"

"They're just trying to learn!"

"That guy was _trying_ to ruin your storyboard! What if you hadn't had a copy of it? It's due today! That's the main part for the Valentine—"

"I know that! He didn't mean to! Sheesh, Takano-san. It was an accident. And I _did_ have a copy of it."

"Onodera, this is how they learn."

"By being humiliated?"

"If that's what it takes."

"You're unbelievable!"

Kisa watched the two, amused. This was unusual—not the fact that they were arguing. That happened all the time. The thing that was unusual was the fact that they had finished everything on time. That was almost unheard of. They'd only needed two extensions. Valentine's Day was tomorrow, and they would be able to enjoy a three-day vacation.

Kisa sighed as he checked his phone. _Really? Five missed calls and two texts… Yukina…._

7777

"Good work everyone. You can go home now."

Instead of answering, the office filled with appreciative groans… and maybe a few snores. Just because they had finished on time didn't mean that it hadn't been hard work. Masamune knew that most everyone would sleep at least until noon tomorrow. He leaned back in his chair. Would Ritsu expect something? He always said Valentine's Day was for girls and not to make a big deal, but...

_What should I do? Cake? Cake is good… Dinner and a movie? So cliché… _

"Ahem," He glanced up, surprised to see Ritsu. "Ready?"

"Oh… yeah."

"Are you okay?"

"Fine. Just end of the cycle shit. C'mon, let's go."

Ritsu looks skeptical for a moment, but realized he's too tired to care. Masamune drove them today, so they were in no hurry. When they got in the car, RItsu leaned on the window, trying to will his headache away. He was fast asleep before they left the parking lot.

_So… dinner… Should I cook it? What does he even like? I remember him saying something about liking American food—wait, he only liked the breakfast food. Fuck it. Breakfast for dinner. I'm so tired… fuck! Driving!... Gotta stay awake! Okay, so I have dinner down, but what about the movie? The theaters will be crowded, so that's a no go… I don't give a shit about what people think, but he'll never go for it. So… I can rent a movie. We both like action…._

He continued to ponder his plans until he parked his car.

"Oi, Onodera! Wake up!"

"Mnmnm…."

"C'mon, idiot. You can't sleep in my car."

"Blehh…"

Masamune rolled his eyes. Ritsu sighed and undid his seatbelt. As they walked into the apartment complex, Ritsu was too tired to even fake caring that he was half leaning against Masamune. Masamune didn't mind, though it made it a bit harder to walk.

"We're at your apartment now."

"Yaaawwwwn…" Ritsu reached into his bag and grabbed the key, fumbling with the lock before Masamune just took it from him. He unlocked the door and nudged Ritsu inside. Ritsu stumbled over to the couch and laid there for second, making half-hearted attempts to take off his shoes and jacket.

"You shouldn't sleep on the couch, you know. Even if it is better than the floor."

"We won't… Just… getting ready for bed…" Masamune hid a small smile at the way Ritsu said 'we.' But then he frowned. He couldn't stay here. He had to plan for tomorrow night. He realized that Ritsu had gotten his shoes and jacket off. Ritsu stood up, swaying slightly. He tilted his head at Masamune when the older male didn't follow when he took a few steps.

"I…" Crap, what should he say? He didn't want to ruin the surprise… "I don't want to." _What? I didn't… Please tell me I didn't say that out loud!_

Fuck. Ritsu furrowed his brow and a hurt look crept over his features, but he quickly disguised it. Before Masamune could take it back, he nodded.

"Alright. Bye."

"Ritsu, I—"

"It's fine."

And with that, Ritsu was gone. Masamune mentally kicked himself. He really hadn't meant to say that. He did want to, but he didn't want to ruin his plans. His legs suddenly felt as if they were filled with lead as he trudged back to his apartment. He barely made it to his own bedroom without passing out. He didn't bother to change.

7777

"_I don't want to."_

That was like a slap to the face. Ritsu knew that Masamune probably had other things to do, and that was okay. But the way he said it… It made Ritsu feel as if he just wasn't… _convenient._

_Stop thinking like this. It's pathetic!_

_But… Most of the time he jumps at the chance… But usually we end up having sex…_

_You're both too tired._

_Too tired for sex. That was my point._

_But… But…_

His mind couldn't come up with a retort to that. He sighed and shook his head tiredly. He just needed sleep. Masamune was fine. He was fine. Their relationship was fine.

_Wasn't it?_

**Kyaa! Okay, so I am doing being a bitch. The second part to Valentine's Day will be out soon!**

**I had to register for school today.. blehhh**

**Next chapter: Will Masamune be able to fix this?**

**Please Review! I'd like at least 4!**


End file.
